Fall Of The Digidestined
by Chrish
Summary: The Digidestined are dropping like flies due to a killer who wants revenge. Will they figure out who or what it is before it's too late? R&R! DISCONTINUED as of now.
1. Default Chapter

Oh how I hate them. Each and every one. They are the Digidestined, saving the world all the time. But I'd love to stick a knife in each of their chests. I love to twist it, turn it. Make them scream. For all the pain and misery that they've induced on me. Me! I use to be the most happiest person in the world until they came along.   
  
I hate them all. Every single one. All of them, and every one of them will pay. Whether it be a slit throat, or loosing a loved one. They'll all pay, and then they'll all wish they never did anything to me, and pray for me to stop. But I won't, not until I do my job. Make them scream in agony. Every single one of them. They'll all pay.   
  
None can hide from me, I know this. I know where all of them live, and have planned out how to kill them all. It's just in which order I have to decide. I have the first one planned out. This one will be so simple to kill. After I do this, I'll go to get the others. Maybe they'll get it through their thick heads after I do-off a few of them that is has something to do with someone they know. No, they're too stupid. Maybe not that Koushirou one, but... Ah, who cares.   
  
  
.. The figure peered into the door-hole, spotting its first victim, who sat humming on a stool, combing her hair. Tachikawa Mimi.  
"This'll be fun..." Mouthed the figure before ramming into the door. 


	2. Tachikawa Mimi's Fate

The figure walked slowly around the house. You see, Mimi, who was now eighteen's, parents had moved out into the country in the New York, she of course had to come area. Her hair was back to her light- brownish colour, and her eyes were the same colour they had always been. Mimi hadn't changed that much at all.  
  
Mimi always had wanted to move into a place of her own, but her parents had forbid her to do so. So, Tachikawa Mimi lived with her parents, who were out out at the time. She finished wiping off the counter, which was dirty, threw the rag in the sink, and walked off.  
  
She walked into the Living Room, which held a TV, which was blazing, loudly. She smiled, and walked down the hall, to a door. She opened it and walked into a small, white-tiled room, pushing the door closed, partly. A dryer was buzzing, gently, she took out the load, and looked through it, feeling several pieces of clothes.  
  
"Dry enough." The girl, smiled, and pulled out the clothes, setting them in a basket.  
  
She began looking through it, double checking, and turned back, she didn't see anything left inside the dryer, "Hmm.." She picked up the basket and exited the room, turning off the light switch. She walked down the small narrow hallway, and entered the living room, just missing the figure, which ducked behind the couch.  
  
She began humming a small tune while walking to her room, which was through the kitchen and down the other hall. The figure began following, making sure it didn't make a noise at all. Mimi pushed her door open with the basket and walked in, still humming.  
  
Her room was covered in a coat of pink (REALLY?), and pink items were everywhere you could guess. She walked in, passed her own little bathroom, and sat down on her comfortable bed, setting the clothes basket next to her.  
  
She slowly began sorting, that tune still making a noise in the quiet house. She sat her mothers clothes in one pile, hers in another, and her fathers in the next.  
  
--  
  
She was about done with sorting, and sat a sock on her pile. "Hmm...." She wondered, "Where's the other?" She did a once-over the basket. Empty, completely. She blinked. "Must've left it in the dryer..." She got up, and headed towards the door.  
  
The figure quickly ducked into Mr. and Mrs. Tachikawa's room, and watched her walk by. 'This is my chance,' the killer thought. He jumped out, and began running to catch up. Mimi was already down the hall to the Washer & Dryer room, humming still.  
  
That annoying song..  
  
He saw her bend down, and poke her head slightly inside the Dryer. "There is it!" She reached for it.  
  
The figure ran at her, ramming her head completely inside the Dryer. Then He/She turned it on, high head, and it began spinning. He could hear screams, "NO!!!!!!!" Mimi yelled for help.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Tachikawa walked in, looking around the living room. "I wonder if she went to bed.." Mrs. Tachikawa headed to Mimi's room all ditsy like. Mr. Tachikawa scratched his head. Neither of them could hear Mimi's screams through the blare of the TV.  
  
There was a few more hollers then it stopped. The killer stopped the dryer, and opened the door, which was blood splattered, and saw a gruesome sight, that would make anyone scream. The figure just smiled, and headed for the nearest window to exit from, pulling on the black mask (he/she) had on. 


End file.
